1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for securing a heat sink to an electronic device package, and particularly to a clip which easily assembles/disassembles the heat sink to/from the package.
2. The Related Art
A heat sink is usually placed in contact with an electronic device package for dissipating heat from the electronic device package. Various clips have been used for attaching a heat sink to an electronic device package.
FIGS. 5 and 6 show a conventional clip 1 for attaching a heat sink 9 to a computer central processing unit (not labeled) retained by a socket assembly 8 to dissipate heat from the central processing unit. The clip 1 comprises a horizontal portion 2 and a pair of spring portions 3 extending from opposite ends of the horizontal portion 2. A pair of legs 4 extends downwards respectively from the spring portions 3. Each leg 4 defines two apertures 5, 6 arranged one above the other. The lower apertures 5 receive corresponding catches (not shown) formed on the socket assembly 8. A pair of handle tabs 7 extends from bottom edges of the upper apertures 6 for facilitating engagement of the clip 1 with the catches of the socket assembly 8.
An operator assembling the clip 1 to the socket assembly may get injured when manually pushing the handle tabs 7 during mounting the clip 1 to the socket assembly 8. Additionally, the mounting efficiency of the clip is low. Furthermore, while such a clip may be mounted to the socket assembly using a tool, the tool could easily slide down and scratch and damage a printed circuit board on which the socket assembly 8 is mounted.
The present invention solves these and other problems of the prior art by providing a clip which attaches a heat sink to an electronic device package simply and reliably.